How to Take Your HIV Medicine Russian
1. Today we will talk about tablets called anti-retro virals (or ARVs ). Сегодня речь пойдёт о таблетках под названием анти-ретро вирусные (АРВ). 2. These tablets are a treatment for people who have HIV. Это таблетки являются лекарством для людей, больных ВИЧ. 3. Not everyone who has HIV needs to take ARVs. Не все люди, больные ВИЧ, нуждаются в приёме АРВ. 4. Now it’s time to answer a question! Try to answer by pressing the buttons on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the middle button. Теперь самое время, чтобы ответить на вопрос! Попытайтесь это сделать, нажимая на кнопки контроллера. Вы можете прослушать любой вопрос повторно, если нажмёте кнопку по середине. 5. Does everyone with HIV need treatment with ARVs? Всем ли людям, больным ВИЧ, необходимо лечение АРВ ? 6. Press the up arrow if you think Yes, Нажмите стрелочку вверх, если вы думаете, что - Да. 7. Or press the down arrow if you think No Или нажмите стрелочку вниз, если вы думаете, что - Нет. 8. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите на кнопку. 9. That’s right, not everyone who has HIV needs to start taking ARVs. Верно - не всем людям, больным ВИЧ, необходимо начать принимать АРВ. 10. In our blood there are small parts that protect us. We call these parts CD4 cells. These CD4 cells are important. They protect our bodies and help to keep us healthy. В нашей крови есть маленькие частички, которые нас защищают. Мы их называем клетки CD4. Эти клетки являются важными. Они защищают наши тела и помогают нам оставаться здоровыми. 11. The HIV virus attacks these protective CD4 cells. Вирус ВИЧ атакует эти защищающие нас клетки CD4. 12. Health workers can measure how many CD4 cells you have in your blood by doing a CD4 test. If you have below 200 cells you need to start taking ARVs. Медицинские работники могут определить, сколько таких CD4 клеток у вас в крови, сделав специальный CD4 тест. Если таких клеток у вас меньше 200, то вам необходимо начать принимать АРВ. 13. If the CD4 test is not available, you can ask a health worker to look at your body. They will look at you carefully and decide about your treatment. They will say if you should start taking ARVs. Если же CD4 тест вам не доступен, то вы можете попросить медицинского работника осмотреть ваше тело. Они вас внимательно осмотрят и решат по поводу вашего дальнейшего лечения. Они так же скажут, нужно ли вам начинать принимать АРВ. 14. When you start on ARV treatment you must continue this for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. После того, как вы начали АРВ лечение, вы обязаны его продолжать НА ПРОТЯЖЕНИИ ВСЕЙ ОСТАВШЕЙСЯ ЖИЗНИ. 15. You must not stop taking ARVs because you can’t afford to travel to the health centre. Always make sure you have enough tablets. Вы не можете приостановить приём АРВ по той причине, что не можете позволить себе поехать в медицинское учреждение. Будьте всегда уверены, что у вас в запасе достаточно таблеток. 16. Now here are some more questions for you: А теперь у нас для вас ещё несколько вопросов. 17. How do you know if you need to start taking ARVs? Как вы определите, нужно ли вам начинать принимать АРВ ? 18. Your health worker will do a blood test, Ваш врач сделает вам анализ крови, 19. Or your friend will tell you? или же вам скажет об этом друг? 20. Press a button now. А теперь нажмите кнопку. 21. Yes! Your health worker will tell you if you need to start taking ARVs. They will do a blood test or look carefully at your body. Верно! Ваш врач скажет вам, нужно ли вам начинать приём АРВ. Вам сделают анализ крови или же внимательно осмотрят ваше тело. 22. How long should you continue taking ARVs after you have started? Как долго вы должны продолжать приём АРВ, после того, как начали его? 23. For the rest of your life, needed here 24. Or until you finish your packet of tablets? needed here 25. Press a button now. needed here 26. Yes, that’s right. You must take ARVs for the rest of your life. needed here 27. Now we will learn how the ARV treatment works. needed here 28. ARVs kill the HIV virus in your blood and allow the CD4 cells to increase again. needed here 29. If you stop taking the ARVs, the HIV will come back. When the HIV comes back it may have changed, so the ARVs do not work so well when you start taking them again. needed here 30. This may happen even if you miss taking your ARVs for only one day. needed here 31. Now it’s time for another question. Are you ready? needed here 32. Is HIV cured by taking the ARV treatment? needed here 33. Yes, needed here 34. Or no? needed here 35. Press a button now. needed here 36. Well done, that is the most important thing to learn from this lesson. ARVs do not cure HIV so you must continue to take ARVs for the rest of your life. needed here 37. Find a friend or member of your family who will remind you to take your ARV tablets every day. This is very helpful. needed here 38. If you forget to take a tablet you must take it as soon as you remember. Then you must continue to take the tablets as usual. Try not to forget any more tablets! needed here 39. What should you do if you forget to take an ARV tablet? needed here 40. You should stop taking the tablets, needed here 41. Or you should take a tablet as soon as you remember? needed here 42. Press a button now. needed here 43. That’s correct! Take the tablet as soon as you remember and try not to forget again. It’s good to have someone to remind you to take your tablets every day. needed here 44. Now we will learn a bit more about ARV treatment. needed here 45. Most people will get a combination tablet. needed here 46. This is a tablet that has three different drugs all in one tablet. You usually take one of these tablets in the morning and one at night. needed here 47. It is very important with ARVs that you have at least three different drugs as three drugs are much better than one. needed here 48. Often the treatment is different at the beginning and for the first two weeks, to allow your body time to adjust to these different drugs. needed here 49. Listen carefully when your health worker starts your treatment. You may need to take more than one tablet and you may need to take the tablets at different times of day. needed here 50. If you have no problems it will be changed to one tablet in the morning and one at night after the first two weeks. needed here 51. There are several types of ARVs and the health worker at your clinic may recommend a different type for you. needed here 52. Always listen carefully to what the health workers at the clinic tell you. needed here 53. To make sure you understand how to take your medicine repeat the instructions to someone before you leave the clinic. needed here 54. Now try a few more questions to see if you understand how to take ARVs. needed here 55. Should everyone on ARVs take one tablet twice a day? needed here 56. Yes, needed here 57. Or no? needed here 58. Press a button now. needed here 59. That was a difficult question! Well done! The answer is no. Many people will have one tablet twice a day, but your health worker may recommend different ARVs. needed here 60. Who should you ask for advice on how to take your ARVs? needed here 61. A friend, needed here 62. Or the health workers at the clinic? needed here 63. Press a button now. needed here 64. Correct! The health workers at your local clinic will tell you how to take the ARVs. Show that you understand how to take your medicine. To do this, repeat the instructions to someone before you leave the clinic. needed here 65. Never take traditional medicine or tribal medicine with ARVs. Traditional medicines may stop the ARVs working. needed here 66. If you have other tablets from the health centre, check that it is OK to take them with your ARVs. needed here 67. Never share your ARVs with other members of your family or friends. needed here 68. You may think that someone in your family needs treatment for HIV. Encourage them to go to the clinic for an HIV test. Then they will get their own treatment if they need it. needed here 69. Can you take traditional medicines at the same time as ARVs? needed here 70. Yes, you can take ARVs and traditional medicines together, needed here 71. Or no, you cannot take ARVs with traditional medicine? needed here 72. Press a button now. needed here 73. Correct. You must not take ARVs with any other medicine, unless your health worker agrees. needed here 74. If a friend, a member of your family or your child has HIV, can you share your medicine with them? needed here 75. Yes, needed here 76. Or no? needed here 77. Press a button now, needed here 78. Correct. You must never share medicine with other people. If you share your medicine, you will not have enough tablets for yourself. If you miss taking tablets, the ARVs will not work so well. We have just learned this. needed here 79. Let’s continue. ARVs are very safe drugs, but it is possible that you may develop a bad reaction to one of them. needed here 80. You may get skin rashes or vomiting. Your legs may feel numb or tingle. needed here 81. You may get these problems or other health problems when you start to take ARVs. If you get any of these problems, go to your local health clinic immediately. Do not wait for your next appointment. needed here 82. Your health worker may need to change your ARV medicine. needed here 83. If you have a treatment supporter in your community it is good to discuss together what you can do. Your treatment supporter will know how to describe your symptoms to the health worker and will help you get advice. needed here 84. If you have a bad reaction to the tablets what should you do? needed here 85. You should stop taking the tablets immediately, needed here 86. Or you should go to the health centre? needed here 87. Press a button now. needed here 88. You are right. You must never stop taking ARV tablets, but it is important to get advice quickly if you have a problem. Go to your health centre or talk to your community treatment supporter immediately. needed here 89. When you start taking ARVs you will usually feel better. needed here 90. However there is no way to know that the treatment is working unless you have regular checks at your clinic. You should also have a CD4 test if possible. needed here 91. The health workers will then be able to change your treatment if necessary. needed here 92. If you remember to take your ARVs regularly, you only need to have a CD4 test every 6 months. needed here 93. Remember that ARV treatment is for the rest of your life. needed here 94. Now here are the last few questions for you! needed here 95. How do you know your tablets are still working well? needed here 96. Because you feel really well, needed here 97. Or you need to have a CD4 blood test to check if they are working? needed here 98. Press a button now. needed here 99. That’s right, regular CD4 checks are very important. needed here 100. How long do you need to continue taking ARVs? needed here 101. For the rest of your life, needed here 102. Or for about 3 years? needed here 103. Press a button now. needed here 104. Well done! That is the most important thing in this lesson. You must take ARVs for life! needed here 105. This lady has HIV. She has been taking ARVs for several years. She has never forgotten to take her medicine. needed here 106. She has a normal CD4 count. needed here 107. Here she is telling other people about ARVs. needed here 108. She is also teaching about the types of food to eat. It is important to eat healthy foods when you take ARVs. needed here 109. Remember that the most important thing is to take ARVs for life. needed here 110. Once you start ARV treatment you must continue to take the tablets for the rest of your life. needed here 111. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 112. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 113. Hello. The title of this lesson is “How to Take Your HIV Medicine”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 114. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 115. Correct! needed here 116. ‘How to Take Your HIV Medicine’. needed here